


Kyalin: Bend Me On A Full Moon

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [2]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Author should be in class, Birthday Lin gets laid, Bottom Lin, F/F, Kya gets creative on a full moon, Kyalin Week 2020, Lesbian Sex, Misuse of waterbending, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Smut, Tentacles, top kya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Lin gets topped by Kya on her birthday.OrKya takes full advantage of the full moon to please Lin.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Kyalin: Bend Me On A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Bear-1117  
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola
> 
> I’m actually taking requests for my smut fics so please check my Wattpad out if you’re interested.
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

When Kya found out that Lin's birthday was on a full moon, Kya was elated. She was going to give Lin the best lay of her life—she waited and waited, practicing and experimenting with multiple techniques until the day came.

On Lin's birthday, Kya took her out to 'Chong's' which was where they had their first date. When they arrived back to the Beifong estate, Kya commanded Lin to undress herself and join her in the hot tub.

Lin followed Kya's orders and stripped, only leaving her betrothal necklace on. Kya smirked when she saw her fiancée enter with the flying boar-crested necklace and motioned Lin to join her.

"You know that today is a full moon, right babe?" Kya questioned feigning innocence.

"Yeah," Lin responded flatly, "What about it?"

Lin felt her juices move up and down her slit. "Oh, you're playing dirty," Lin laughed, "I like that. Go harder."

Kya bent the wet beats up and down; Lin was practically vibrating with moans. "Kya, b-baby," Lin stuttered, "If you continue like this I won't l-last, ah!"

"I don't want you to," Kya retorted. She swirled many beads in all directions, exerting pressure and making Lin pant uncontrollably. "Come for me, Love," Kya directed, increasing the momentum of the beads.

"Ah, Kya!" Lin's moans resonated through the building as the momentum became impossibly fast, making her insides burn with overstimulation.

"Scream my name," Kya cooed, "Louder!"

"Kya!" Lin moaned as her vision turned white and she saw stars. The products from her climax dripped down her legs and Lin's knees wobbled before failing her. Kya's quick reflexes caught her before Lin met the ground; her smug face full of pride became filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked, "We can stop if you want."

"No, I'm fine," Lin reassured, "Although I won't be walking tomorrow, I want you to continue."

Kya carried her lover in her arms bridal-style and immersed both of them in the cool water. "Oh, the water is cold?" Lin asked.

"It's part of the plan, love," Kya explained, "You're burning on the inside from your first climax, this will help cool you down."

Lin relaxed as Kya kissed her, her tongue asking for entrance; at Lin's permission, Kya's tongue slid in and wrestled the metalbender's. Both women moaned at the contact and broke apart for air.

Kya feathered Lin's face with kisses and whispered, "I love you," in a sultry tone. She bit Lin's neck, earning a groan from the younger woman.

She kissed in between Lin's breasts and brought her palms up to cup Lin's luscious breasts that were luminous under the silvery moonlight. She flicked her thumbs over Lin's hard nipples and kissed Lin's nape.

She suckled on Lin's left nipple whilst using her hand to knead the right breast. She repeated this on the right nipple and left breast until Lin muttered, "I want you in me."

Kya whispered, "Just relax." Lin unclenched her muscles and breathed out, letting the cold water seep into her skin.

Lin felt the water molecules vibrate against her body. There were cold bubbles massaging her breast with pressure that was surprising firm. A tentacle of water with an impressive girth was aligned before Lin's entrance and thrusted itself into her rosy folds.

Lin's screamed—her head shot up to see the moon in it's full glory, looking down at her while her lover was thrusting a chilly water tentacle up her tight hole. The coldness of the tendril was in fact, calming as Kya stated.

After Lin had adjusted to the pace, Kya swirled her fingers, making the tentacle inside Lin vibrate. "Kya, baby, that feels so good," Lin moaned, "Thrust in deeper. I can take it."

Kya grunted and with fierce concentration shoved the vibrating tentacle further up Lin. By this time, Lin was shaking from pleasure.

"Fuck, Kya! It fits perfectly in me," Lin praised, "Ah, fuck! Go harder, harder!"

Kya was astonished that her lover could take so much after a long day of work. But again, she was engaged to the Lin Beifong. That woman was as tough as the metal she bent.

Kya shook the tentacle to the point where bubbles were starting to rise. She picked up the speed and twirled the vibrating tentacle up her lover, violently thrusting into her.

Tears fell from Lin's face; when she was questioned, she reassured Kya that it was from the pleasure and not the pain and encouraged Kya to keep doing her.

Kya's breathing was becoming hitched from bending. Nonetheless, she created two more vibrating tentacles that grasped her mounds and milked her.

At this addition, Lin could no longer hold on and climaxed. Pearly white tendrils of their love making erupted upwards and clouded the water.

“Thank......you,” Lin muttered; a golden grin plastered on her face.


End file.
